disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Pleinair
Pleinair Allaprima (プレネール・アラプリマ Purenēru Arapurima) is a recurring character in the Disgaea series. She was designed by Takehito Harada, the man responsible for designing characters in Disgaea and other Nippon Ichi games, and is considered to be his mascot. Her name is derived from the French words "plein air" which means "outdoors". Her full name means "drawing freely in the huge outdoors". Appearances ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness/Afternoon of Darkness'' In the first Disgaea game, Pleinair is the NPC in charge of the Dark Assembly. She was made available as a secret playable character in the Disgaea DS and Disgaea PC re-releases of Afternoon of Darkness. In DS, she can be recruited by selecting the blank option in the Dark Assembly during a New Cycle, while in PC she joins automatically at the beginning of a new game. She has the class called Mascot. Her unique skill is Usagi Drop, which drops a few copies of Usagi on an opponent. She has high aptitudes for SPD (being the only class other than the Ninja to be able to dodge special attacks and spells) and Hit, making her suited for using guns. The playable Pleinair does not use her original sprite and design from Hour of Darkness, but instead her sprite from Disgaea 2 onward. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories/Dark Hero Days'' In Disgaea 2, she is an anchor on the news program with Axel and Usagi. Pleinair and Usagi appear at the end of every chapter to have a special news report, going over the events that just transpired or talking about an event coming up. During the news report for chapter 6 they start up as usual when Tink interrupts the show with a Pop Quiz Show asking about Yukimaru. When Rozalin beats up Tink and drags him away, control is then returned to Usagi and Pleinair. However, Usagi is missing a chunk out of his left ear. No one is really sure what happened to that part of his ear but most fans think that Pleinair ate it (her cut-in image from Disgaea 4 references this as it shows part of Usagi's ear with a chunk missing). In chapter Seven onwards, Axel takes Usagi's place on the news show. While Axel is part of the news cast, Pleinair has a look of discomfort on her face, as if being near Axel upsets her. During the end of chapter 12, due to Axel rushing back to Veldime to stage his "Real Comeback", Pleinair is all alone in hosting the news, meaning that her entire show is nothing but silence. During the end of the game, Usagi comes back to the news show to sit alongside Pleinair. She is downloadable in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days for free. Players have to go the Playstation store for the download. While doing her DLC Quest, Hanako, while trying to summon powerful opponents for Adell to fight during his training, accidentally summons her to Veldime. Adell and Rozalin are a little shocked to see that Hanako ended up summoning her. Nevertheless, Adell goes over to her to fight her in his usual fashion. However, as he goes over to her, he starts to become hesitant until eventually stopping completely and ends up asking for her autograph. When Rozalin begins to question what he's doing, Adell has some sort of breakdown, admits he is a huge fan and runs off. They then find Adell 2 hours later hiding in his bed sometime later. Pleinair joins the group out of pity, making her one of the only two characters you don't have to fight to recruit, along with Miabel. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice In ''Disgaea 3, she is the Class Representative NPC. Speaking to her grants access to the Classroom Assembly. By doing the mode "Survival" at the Ranking shop and acquiring 7 level spheres, and then entering the mystery gate that appears on the next floor, you can choose a "Wish" to be granted from a Dragon. One of the wishes is "Mascot Girl" and by selecting it, Pleinair appears in the Recruiting Section of the level selection screen. In the cutscene, she appears in a classroom (once again speaking only in ellipses) to which Mao, Almaz, Raspberyl and Sapphire enter and assume that she is there applying for a teacher position. They then battle to see if she has what it takes. During the battle, she wields a one-of-a-kind Usagi Wand which can only be obtained by stealing it from her. Beating her unlocks her as a character. In the scene afterwards, Mao decides that she is in no position to be a teacher, especially if she won't talk. However Almaz warns him that doing so may anger a lot of fans (due to Pleinair's mysteriously huge fan base), of course Mao says he doesn't give into peer-pressure and tells Pleinair up front that she won't be hired. However, one look from Pleinair somehow instills complete terror into Mao causing him to reword his sentence making it so she won't be hired as a teacher but he will surely find another position for her. In response to this, Pleinair replies with a simple "hahaha...". Like in Disgaea DS, she has high Speed and Hit aptitudes and is best suited to using Guns. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Pleinair appears like she has previously, as the NPC in charge of the Cam-pain/Senate (though unlike previous games, Usagi talks in her place in this role). However, she can be unlocked as a playable character by getting 5000 CP or getting 10 consecutive wins in the downloadable Pirate Tournament Survival Mode. In Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited, she is included from the start. Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance In ''Disgaea 5, Pleinair is in charge of the Senate. She is also a DLC character in the original version, who is only obtainable to those who purchase the season pass for the game's DLC. In Disgaea 5 Complete, she is part of the base game, but must be unlocked by passing three bills in the Dark Assembly first. ''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Pleinair could be seen in the bad ending with Usagi reporting the end of the prinny squad. The credits then roll. A miniature Pleinair could also sometimes be seen sitting on the TV in the Etnachamber. Trivia *The music played during her battle in ''Disgaea 3 is also the Game Over theme. **This track is also used in Pleinair's DLC battle in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. The music that plays during her battle in Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited is different however. *In Phantom Brave, she can be seen in the background in Monetopia. Her stuffed rabbit, Usagi-san, sits in Castile's room by the window. *Her move "Usagi Drop"/"Tortoise and the Hare" might be a reference to the Japanese Legend of the "Hare of Inaba", but also to the fable of the French writer Jean de la Fontaine, "Le Lièvre et la Tortue". *Pleinair actually speaks in releases after Disgaea 3, but her voice is very low and hard to hear, and she also only speaks one word at a time such as "happy", "angry", "hungry", and "Usagi". This extends to when she's moved from her space in the base map in Disgaea 4 ''or ''Disgaea 5, where she gives only one or two word descriptions of places as her introduction of the place. **Pleinair is omitted from the credits in every single mainstream game appearance, only getting a voice credit in the Japan-only Disgaea RPG mobile game, confirming her voice lines are provided by Kaori Mizuhashi. *''Disgaea D2 is currently the only game without a playable Pleinair. Strangely, she has a unique Evility called "Acceleration Movement" and stats coded into the game but there is no possible way of obtaining her Evility, or recruiting her since she is not a DLC character nor an in-game recruitable character. *Pleinair's last name is "Allaprima" as confirmed by Harada in a handbook devoted to her. Gallery Artwork = - Concept = D1 Pleinair Concept2.png D1 Pleinair Concept.png }} |-|Busts = |-|Cut-Ins = - Disgaea 3 = PleinairD3CutIn.jpg|Pleinair's Cut-in in Disgaea 3. - Disgaea 4 = Pleinair D4 Cut-in.jpg|Pleinair's Cut-in in Disgaea 4. - Disgaea D2 = DD2 Pleinair Cut-In.png|Pleinair's Cut-in in Disgaea D2. }} |-|Sprites= - Disgaea = Disgaea Pleinair Sprite.png|Pleinair's sprite in the PS2 version of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. }} Category:Recurring Characters Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 2 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 3 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea RPG Characters